Memories CAN fight back!
by JessiRoad
Summary: What if someone took everything from you? What if they took your love, your life, and even your memories away from you? What if you had nothing left and was taken out of your normal life and into this strange murderous one? What if it was about a twin?ML8
1. Chapter 1

_What if someone took everything from you? What if they took your love, your life, and even your memories away from you? What if you had nothing left and was taken out of your normal life and into this strange murderous one? What if it all had to do with you having a crush on a certain twin. Everyone thought that person was weird because he was apart of a set. And then you were murdered for liking that strange person. You were murdered because your best friend couldn't keep a little secret and couldn't admit that she was jealous of the way you actually had a life that you were okay with, you were the type of person that didn't envy someone else's everything just because they had that one thing you didn't, even if it was just being you. Well did you, have you ever felt anything like this….?_

_Nope…. I didn't think so._

_Did I, you might ask…. Well how am I supposed to know? I can't remember a then when do we?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~*~*~*~*LELLO-EL *~*~*~*~<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>how was it...? It wasn't a real chapter but a prologue but i shall call it a chapter and you shall except it because the next one is where the action is thrown in Your face... So i hope to have a good amount of people reading this and HOPEFULLY reviewing... and this chapter can be take in two different ways, but it was meant for Elizabeth's perspective but my friend has told me it seemed like Alec's also toward the end... So there it is!<span>**_

_-thanks _

_JESSIROAD_


	2. Chapter 2

"Carlisle, Where is Lizzie?" Alice asked her fatherly figure about her favorite person in the world, well other than Jasper that is.

"She is upstairs, why?"

"I just saw something you might all want to see." Alice said making Carlisle frown and turn to the stairs where the rest of his family now stood.

"Well what is it, Alice?" Emmet asked.

"Why are you so tense… It couldn't be that bad, Alice." Lizzie said as she walked in the backdoor.

"Lizzie have you ever met anyone named Jane?" Alice asked not looking toward her sister as the rest of the family tensed.

"No why."

"I had a vision of you and Jane from the Volturi hugging."

"Well that can't be cause I don't have the slightest idea who you mean when you say that." Lizzie shrugged and sat down to the couch. "Then how come I don't feel as if you are telling the truth, Liz?" Edward said walking toward the vampire.

"Edward, I would be able to tell if she was lying and she isn't." Jasper said taking it offensively. His little sister would never lie to him or Alice.

"Maybe doesn't know she is lying. After all she has no recollection of her past, Lizzie come to my office and we shall see about this."

* * *

><p>Elizabeth sat with Dr. Cullen in his office as they went through everything she could remember from her human life, which was nothing, nada, squat.<p>

"Okay well lets try a visual." He handed her a scrapbook and told her to look through it. She flipped through a few pictures of cloaked figures with crimson eyes, until she fell to the floor in shaking movements of unshed tears. The book fell out of her hands at the picture of the twins. She remembered. She remembered it all and she needed to see him.

* * *

><p>Everyone was called to the throne room, for an important meeting. The guard took their stance and the elders took their seats. The door was pushed open and the hooded figure entered slowly stopping right in front of Aro, who sauntered toward the figure with glee written on his face. He stuck his hand out and a femine and pale hand met his half way. The person bowed in front of him as he read through her memories.<p>

"Elizabeth, it has been a while. And it is a pleasure to be in your presence and you have no reason to bow toward me. Stand." he commanded and she quickly did so. His eyes glazed over as he went past the barrier that always secluded her. But he knew he would have never gotten this far without her letting him willingly. He gasped as he saw that very memory that she had uncovered and he was in awe. He had found someone of great use to him. He heard her laugh as is she could read his mind, and at that moment he realized she could. He looked to the twins and nodded to her confirming what she had mentally asked and she nodded giving a short bow and walking toward the door on her way back to her home.

"Where are you going Elizabeth?" and for the first time she spoke. And the guard was dumbstruck in awe.

"As you know I only came to ask for a confirmation and nothing less. I have other things to do as you know and places to be. People to kill," She said with a laugh.

"Yes I know, but don't you think it selfish of you to leave without giving the boy a chance at having his la tua cantante?"

"No in fact I think it is selfish to make him accept his la tua cantante since she would no longer appeal, but I feel she has a right to know he is alive, or excuse me undead." she said as she reached for the door but she abruptly stopped and turned to Aro and growled, making the guard tense.

"You have no right!" She growled as he smiled and shrugged evilly, "If you don't tell him what is stopping me from telling him?"

"The fact that crossing me is declaring war."

"Well you cannot declare war as you are surrounded and the fact that at this very moment he is starting to realize."

"No he isn't because if he was I would hear it."

"Would you now?"

"Yes!" was all she said before she disappeared.

"Aro who was that?" Jane asked.

"Someone, someone of great importance to us all." He said walking toward his throne.

"Why was she here and why did you let her leave?" She asked not liking the girl one bit.

"How about you ask your brother?" Aro said looking toward Alec.

"She wasn't… She couldn't of been!"

"La tua Cantante." Aro said clapping excitedly.

"No she can't be she isn't human."

"She wasn't always, Alec. Don't be so naïve. She was there in your old lives. You were supposed to marry her and she was burned at the stake because of it. I saved her also but she ran away when she woke up, She met the Cullens and has been adopted into their family ever since."

"I think I would at least remember."

"How can you remember if you don't remember anything from your past? She unlike you or your sister is stronger both mentally, physically, and emotionally. She broke through the barrier and now remembers it all. She came here to confirm that you existed and have me check because not even Edward could see that far back, let alone herself. And what is funny is that you are still here instead of chasing after her. I think it is because you didn't look at her, Yep I am sure of it."

Alec looked like he would cry at this new information. She had been so close, he could have had something from his past, other than his sister, he could have had someone to love. And yet she just left and he still stood at his position.

"Well I feel like retiring, oh and don't worry because she will be around, she is of course the ambassador for the American Vampire Covens, if fact she is even higher ranked than I." the Guard gasped and whispered amongst itself. "Yes it is because she is more powerful than all of our powers put together, and it doesn't help that she is wanted by most of the European Covens." He shrugged as he walked toward the tower.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~*~*~*LELLO-EL*~*~*~<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span> SO how wasit? PLEASE TELL ME... I need to know this thought just came into my mind, and if you have read any of my other fanfictions you will realize that if i dont get reviews i give up on stories and i dont know if i should on this one but for now 9i guess i shall continue if only to quench my boredom... well<span>_**

**_-thankz_**

**_JESSIROAD_**


End file.
